


Воспоминания

by Mitlaure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Елена, прекрасная Елена. Она мертва. Деймон медленно, но верно, сходит с ума и погружается в прошлое, когда он только познакомился со своей невестой.Он вспоминает прошедшие дни и размышляет над тем, что ему теперь остается делать.
Relationships: Elena/Daemon Spade





	Воспоминания

_Cредь шумного бала, случайно,_  
_В тревоге мирской суеты,_  
_Тебя я увидел, но тайна_  
_Твои покрывала черты._

Очередной бал. Который уже за эту неделю? Я и не вспомню. Хочешь, не хочешь, а мне приходится ехать. Не имею права я пропускать эти приёмы. Бесит.

Этот мир давно прогнил, и все в нем — жалкие букашки и муравьи. За маской и приторной улыбкой все они прячут свое истинное лицо. Фальшь. Наверняка, нет, я уверен, что если понадобится, то они перегрызут друг другу глотки за одну-две лишних золотых. Какие же они мелочные, эти людишки!

«Господи, очисти этот мир от всей этой грязи, в которой мы погрязли!» — как всегда, с такими невеселыми мыслями, я подъезжаю к воротам старинного замка принца. Если не ошибаюсь, то этому строению более сотни лет.  
Медленно иду в зал, абсолютно наплевав на родителей. Нет, я, конечно, уважаю их, но сейчас мне не до них. Я уже далеко не ребенок и спокойно могу сам отдыхать на этих празднествах, а их надзор порой сильно раздражает. Особенно эти вечные замечания вроде: «Деймон, тебе уже двадцать! Ты должен завести семью!» или «Ты обязан служить Королю!».  
  
А я никому и ничего не обязан! И я сам решу, что и когда мне делать, чего добиваться в этой жизни. Как же это меня бесит, но я все равно скрываю истинные чувства и эмоции под очередной маской.

Обворожительно и приветливо всем улыбаюсь. Возможно, кто-то из тех девушек, с кем я знаком, рассчитывают на что-то большее, чем простой танец.

Бедняжки. Мне даже жаль этих глупышек, ведь они не понимают, что я с ними играю. Должен же я как-то развлекать себя? Как никак, а охота — это точно не мое, а вот такие редкие свидания с очередной пассией — прелесть.

Покружив по залу с несколькими прекрасными девушками, выхожу на балкон. Мало того, что в самом помещении слишком шумно, но там еще больше этой грязи, которую я и так вынужден видеть каждый день. Как же мне это не нравится, но я, к моему сожалению, не могу ничего исправить. Как же жаль.  
  
У меня в руках бокал выдержанного красного вина. Я люблю его, хотя нет, оно мне нравится. Я не люблю никого, и тем более не могу любить «что-то».  
  
Я стою на балконе и задумчиво смотрю на небо, размышляя о проблемах этого прогнившего мира. Как жаль, что я не могу ничего изменить. Приходится терпеть и нести всю эту гниль.

Пренебрежительно дергаю плечами и прикрываю на минуту глаза. Улыбаюсь, и смотрю, нет ли поблизости людишек.  
Есть. Милая особа примерно одного со мной возраста. Ну-фу-фу, неужели она осмелилась подойти ко мне? Придется разочаровать прекрасную леди, ведь я больше не хочу танцевать, да и в зал возвращаться тоже не собираюсь. Интересно, зачем же она пришла ко мне?

Ясные, словно чистое небо, глаза сияют какой-то детской радостью. Светлые пшеничные волосы мягкими волнами ниспадают по спине, а некоторые особо непослушные прядки спадают вперед. Милая куколка, словно фарфоровая. Такая нежная и хрупкая незнакомка.  
  
Я впервые за все время пожалел, что присутствую на балу-маскараде. Я бы хотел познакомиться с ней, ведь мы похожи. Я это чувствую.  
  
Но встретились бы мы на обычном приеме? Кто знает. Но, видно, это — судьба. Приятно.

 _Лишь очи печально глядели,_  
_А голос так дивно звучал,_  
_Как звон отдаленной свирели,_  
_Как моря играющий вал._  


В тот раз мы так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Просто стояли, смотря друг на друга. И я запомнил этот взгляд.

Сколько печали, тоски и одиночества было в нем… Такой же взгляд я каждый день вижу в зеркале. Мы и правда похожи. Надеюсь, что мы встретимся еще. Мы должны будем встретиться.

«Прекрасный цветок…. Я отыщу тебя, где бы ты ни была»  
  
Я стал сам на себя не похож. И дело было вовсе не в том, что я прихорашивался и одевался не меньше, чем моя мать. Просто, я стал посещать все балы и приемы, даже если мои родители и не шли, и всё ради того, чтобы вновь увидеться с ней.  
  
Но этого так и не происходило. Я отчаивался и даже подумывал, что прекрасная миледи мне привиделась, и тогда на балконе никого, кроме меня самого, и не было. Наверное, так это и было. По крайней мере, так думал я сам.  
Следующая наша встреча состоялась на том же балкончике. И вновь маскарад во дворце принца. Ты вышла ко мне и спокойно сняла мою маску, мягко мне улыбаясь.  
  
Я бы никогда такого не позволил, но ты была для меня Ангелом, ты была для меня всем. Я снял твою маску и стал всматриваться в ее лицо, стараясь запомнить каждую его черту. Тогда ты впервые заговорила:  
— Я не знаю, кто Вы, но мне кажется, что мы похожи… Я тоже не люблю всё это, — девушка легко махнула в сторону сада и зала. — Знаете, я вижу в Ваших глазах печаль.  
  
Она совершенно не похожа на остальных девиц из высшего круга. Те думают лишь о богатстве и выгоде, но не она. Видно, что девушка эта умная, я бы даже сказал, что мудрая. Она образованна и не тратит свое время попусту.   
А её голос… Он чарует и завораживает, так бы и слушал его вечность. Она — точно Ангел.  
  
А ведь я так и не представился. Это неприлично, надо исправлять.

— Деймон Спейд. Рад встрече с Вами, прекрасная леди, ну-фу-фу… — я, как и следует по правилам этикета, прикасаюсь губами к её ручке.

Милая, она даже слегка покраснела. Ведь ей идет румянец, но вслух я этого точно не скажу. Слишком неприлично такое говорить в нашем обществе.  
  
Она улыбается, точно Ангел. Так добро, чисто, искренне… И её голос так же прекрасен.

— Елена. Я тоже рада найти тебя. Думаю, что у нас много общего, Деймон.  
  
Мы разговорились. Оказывается, что наши мнения по поводу мира схожи, притом даже очень. Похоже, я влюбился в неё. Елена, прекрасная Елена, я всегда буду ждать нашей встречи.  
  
Они проходили то на шумном балу, то где-то на солнечной поляне, а то и вовсе при свете луны в наших садах.

>   
>  _Мне стан твой понравился тонкий_  
>  _И весь твой задумчивый вид,_  
>  _А смех твой, и грустный и звонкий,_  
>  _С тех пор в моем сердце звучит._

  
  
Моя принцесса, ты познакомила меня с Примо, чему я был несказанно рад. Он хороший человек, ведь с «плохими дядями» ты бы никогда не стала общаться.  
  
Я не знал, любишь ли ты меня так же, как и я тебя, или же у тебя есть возлюбленный. Но даже так, ты была для меня всем. Ты была светом моих очей, моя дорогая Елена.  
  
Мы с тобой переехали в особняк Вонголы. Я не ладил с Хранителями, но при этом мы были кем-то вроде хороших знакомых. И всё благодаря тебе, Елена.  
  
Мне нравилось в тебе всё. Ты была, словно кукла, — такая же хрупкая и нежная. Ты всегда так звонко смеялась, что я невольно улыбался, и даже мы все забывали про перепалки внутри нашей Семьи.  
  
Мои мечты были разрушены внезапно. Ошибка, которую допустил я, стоила тебе жизни. Да, тебя не стало, и всё из-за меня. Я не смог защитить свой прекрасный цветок.

Прости, моя милая… Я сделаю Вонголу сильнее, чтобы такого не повторилось. Твой голос всегда будет звучать в моем сердце, Елена.

> _В часы одинокие ночи_  
>  _Люблю я, усталый, прилечь —_  
>  _Я вижу печальные очи,_  
>  _Я слышу веселую речь;_

  
  
Я как с цепи сорвался после того случая. Я замкнулся в себе и не желал никого видеть. Стал предателем, но об этом еще не догадывался никто, кроме самого Джотто. Я ненавидел Вонголу, ненавидел Примо, их всех — Хранителей, мафию — весь этот бренный мир и всё своё существование.

Ведь это они — они виноваты в смерти моей любимой. Наверное, я схожу с ума. Стал раздражителен и малообщителен, хотя и раньше я этой самой общительностью не отличался. Всё труднее становится следить за собственными иллюзиями — они то и дело выходят из под контроля. Что я не так сделал в своей жизни? Да, правильно, я позволил Елене остаться в особняке. Не уберег. Не успел помочь. А теперь… Остается лишь мучиться от собственной беспомощности.  
Всё чаще меня мучает бессонница. Это настоящий кошмар, ад, если не хуже. Что бы я ни делал, но всё не могу уснуть. Чтение не помогает, как это было при тебе. Слишком много воспоминаний. Не могу. Всё здесь напоминает о ней.  
  
Как всегда, лежу на кровати, пытаясь заснуть, и вспоминаю. Вспоминаю всё самое хорошее, что было у нас с тобой. Я часто так делаю, наверное, это единственный способ коротать время, когда оно идет слишком медленно, а будни серы и однообразны. А ведь я так и не показал тебе то место.

Лес. Такой чарующе-красивый и притягательный, а в глубине — небольшое озерце с кристально-чистой водой. Думаю, что тебе там понравилось бы. Особенно ночью, когда на небе сияет луна это место становится поистине сказочным. Иногда мне даже кажется, что это место и правда не в нашем мире. Слишком оно прекрасно для него.   
Мне кажется, что ты иногда бываешь там. Возможно ли это, или же сие — лишь плод моего воображения и результат недосыпа? Не знаю. Но хочется верить мне, что именно тебя я там вижу.  
  
Ты грустна и прекрасна, смотришь на меня с легким укором. Прости. Прости, что я здесь, что переступаю через все наши принципы и строю идеальную Вонголу. Это всё для тебя, милая.  
  
Я покоряюсь своим иллюзиям — слишком они желанны, чтобы их отвергать. Ведь иначе я больше не встречу тебя, а так…  
  
Я могу часами слушать твой голос, твой веселый и заливистый смех. Я могу обсуждать с тобой всё так же, как и раньше, и забываться. Забывать, почему я здесь и кто я, забывать об утрате.

Джотто и Алауди — эти двое видят, что со мной происходит. Пытаются помочь — каждый по-своему. Наивные. Ничего не выйдет, если я не захочу покинуть эту иллюзию, но уже слишком поздно. Она овладела мною, знай.

 _И грустно я так засыпаю,_  
_И в грезах неведомых сплю…_  
_Люблю ли тебя — я не знаю,_  
_Но кажется мне, что люблю!_  


Что это? Кажется, что то теплое и соленое течет по моим щекам. Неужели — слёзы? Я так давно не плакал. А ведь это все — просто моя память. Хочу забыть, но не могу. Значит — и не хочу вовсе. Нет еще того, что я не смог бы сделать. Слишком самонадеянно и высокомерно звучит, но это так. Я всегда и все делал по плану, и оно так и шло. Только не сейчас. Сейчас всё идет под откос. Кошмар!   
Не понимаю, как отличить реальность от иллюзии, что и не понимаю, где нахожусь. До сих пор ли я в своих мечтах, или же настали уже приевшиеся за это время будни? Раньше не было так тяжело и тоскливо. Будто душу забрали, вырвали сердце.   
  
И вновь эти громкие слова, но иначе не получается. Так уж вышло, однако. Не моя вина.  
  
И вновь я засыпаю. Слезы — отныне моя слабость. Чуть что, а сразу плачу. Вновь погружаюсь в свои иллюзии. Так привычно, что уже не могу.  
  
Не знаю, любил ли я тебя на самом деле, моя Елена. Может, это была лишь юношеская влюбленность, увлечение? Или же нечто большее? Не знаю. Но кажется мне, что это и правда была любовь. Нет, я и сейчас тебя люблю.


End file.
